


One More Time With Feeling

by whydidIwritethis



Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional child neglect, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Percy Jackson AU, Rated Teen for Potentially Triggering Content, Son of Apollo Remus, Son of Apollo Roman, Son of Athena Logan, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, such as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: “I am Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I am your mother,” Athena replied. Logan blinked. This was a very strange dream, but at least the battle armor made sense.(Please read beginning notes if you decide to read for trigger warnings and important information! Title taken from One More Time With Feeling by Regina Specktor.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, everything is platonic - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Percy Jackson AU! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686265
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	One More Time With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> please note that in this fic Logan's dad is very distant and basically forgets Logan exists. i'm not 100% sure if emotional child neglect is a recognizable form of child neglect but i tagged it anyway. please stay safe! also, Roman and Remus speak Spanish in this and i tried to find a more accurate translator than Google Translate but i don't speak Spanish so PLEASE comment if you see any inconsistencies!
> 
> the masterpost for this where you can find the basics of the AU can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440108
> 
> i recommend you at least read Exeunt (a previous installment in this series) before reading this.
> 
> enjoy!!

Logan always liked the stars. They were always there, even if sometimes Logan couldn’t see them due to light pollution. The night would fall, and the stars would glisten. It happened every night, for millennia before Logan and would happen for millennia after Logan. Logan appreciated that consistency, so he himself became consistent. He woke up every day at 6:20 to go to school. He was always finished with his homework by 5:00 p.m. He always ate three meals. He took a walk around the neighborhood every Tuesday. 

Logan’s dad rarely remembered his existence. It was consistent, and Logan predicted it would stay consistent for as long as he lived, just like the stars. It wasn’t like Logan cared anymore, he had gotten used to it. It meant the house was pretty much always quiet and it meant that he could do whatever he pleased whenever he wanted. It also meant that Logan learned to shut off his emotions, which had proved itself to be a useful skill in life. Got pushed in the hallway at school for being a “nerd”? Logan brushed it off. A person he had started to admire called him a “stuck-up bitch”? Logan shrugged and walked away. When other kids whined and cried, Logan sat stone-faced. No emotions meant no hurt, or pain, or fear.

So why in God’s loving name did it hurt so badly when his dad forgot his birthday, for the tenth year in a row? It happened every year. On March 2nd, Logan would come home to an empty house, no cake and no presents anywhere to be seen, and definitely no dad. It was consistent. Logan was used to it. He shouldn’t care about something so illogical, anyway. A birthday meant a full rotation around the sun, and that was all. It was just a regular day, except Logan was ten instead of nine for the first time. So _why_ did it _hurt so bad?_.

Logan was sitting outside on the grass with a fun-sized Milky Way bar from last Halloween and a candle he found in the junk drawer. He couldn’t find a lighter, so he just stuck the candle into the candy bar and metaphorically called it a day. Logan was watching as the last of the sun disappeared past the horizon, and the stars started to shine. There were quite a lot out tonight. Logan could see the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, Orion, and so many others.

“Happy birthday to me,” Logan said to himself, taking the candle out of the Milky Way and eating it in one bite. After a couple of minutes looking at the closest things he’ll ever get to best friends, the stars, Logan heard the screen door behind him open. Apparently his dad was home. Logan turned around to see his dad staring at him blankly. It was the usual look he gave Logan, like he thought Logan was familiar but couldn’t put his finger on it. Then his dad blinked a couple of times and shook his head.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He said. The time was just past 6:00 p.m and Logan didn’t go to bed until 8:00.

“No,” Logan said. His dad shrugged and closed the screen door, and that was that. There was no “happy birthday Logan”, no “you should come inside, it’s cold out here”, and certainly no “I brought home cake and presents”. Logan curled his hand into a fist and punched the ground, suddenly angry.

_Why did this hurt so bad?_

Logan shouldn’t be angry. Being angry won’t change the fact that his dad could care less about him. Logan takes a few deep breaths and welcomes back the numbness that he usually feels. This was fine. Everything was fine.

-

Logan’s dad was staring at the TV when Logan came out of his room at 8:00 to say goodnight. The TV wasn’t on, but it might as well have been with the way his dad was staring at it.

“Goodnight,” Logan said. His dad looked over and stared at him. Logan shifted on his feet.

“Ok,” his dad said. His voice sounded far away, like Logan had interrupted his daydreaming. Logan nodded and went to bed.

-

Logan’s dreams rarely made sense. Sometimes, he would talk to animals in space. Other times, he would be wandering around in the woods looking for a flag. Logan never had the usual “I came to school naked” or “my teeth fell out” dreams. So it wasn’t really a shock when a woman in full battle armor greeted him when he fell asleep.

“Hello Logan,” the woman said. She was sitting in one of the tables at Logan’s school library across from him.

“Hello,” Logan said.

“Do you know who I am?” Logan thought for a moment. 

“No.” 

“That’s ok. I now see your father couldn’t have provided you any insight into your situation,” she said. Logan fought to keep his face neutral. Logan did not want to be reminded of his dad when this was usually the only time he forgot about him.

“Could you please explain?” The woman smiled.

“You are quite the diplomatic, and at such a young age! Your siblings will either adore you or despise you,” she said instead. Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t have any siblings ma’am. Who are you, exactly?” Logan asked.

“I am Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I am your mother,” Athena replied. Logan blinked. This was a very strange dream, but at least the battle armor made sense.

“Ms. Athena, I’m sorry to inform you that my father could not have possibly attracted such a smart goddess as yourself. He barely has the brain capacity to remember that I exist. I was also under the impression that you were a maiden goddess, so please forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Logan tilted his head ever so slightly.

“I assure you, I am telling the truth. When you are an all-powerful goddess, there is more than one way to create children.” Athena said. “As for your father, he is a very different man now than when I met him. He used to be very smart, the valedictorian of Harvard University in fact. When he professed his affections towards me, I decided to bless him with you. He was overjoyed, but when I had to leave, I believe it broke him. I was not expecting that reaction, and I apologize.”

Logan thought this over. It was plausible, but Logan preferred certainty. “How do I know this is real?”

“Sometimes, wisdom is believing in things that seem impossible,” Athena said. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. That didn’t make much sense. “As for why I’m here, it saddens me to see you living like this. My children are destined for greatness, and your father will not provide you with that as I had hoped. There is a place where you can live, about an hour away from here on Long Island. This place is called Camp Half-Blood. There you can live with your siblings and other demigods. You can train and learn and grow. When you get there talk to Chiron and tell him I sent you.”

Well, that sounded nice. Even if it wasn’t real, and this was just only a dream, it’s not like his dad would notice his absence. If it wasn’t real he would simply come back home. Logan nodded. “Ok, Ms. Athena.” 

-

Saturday, March 3rd. It was around 7:00 a.m, and Logan was packing pretty much all the clothes he had into his backpack. He stuffed his toiletries into the front pocket, grabbed his favorite book, and went downstairs. Logan’s dad was still sat in his chair, but this time he was asleep. Logan grabbed an apple from the kitchen, muttered a useless goodbye to his dad, and then headed out the door. 

-

Long Island. Logan had never been anywhere outside Manhattan, but asking for directions wasn’t too hard. After a bit more searching, Logan found a slight hill with a big archway surrounded by trees. 

“Camp Half-Blood,” Logan read aloud. He noticed that the sign was in Greek, but Logan didn’t remember learning Greek. Logan would ask about that later. 

Logan walked through the gaggle of trees and came to a stop to observe his surroundings. Behind him, there was a hill with a giant tree, and ahead of him, there was a volleyball court, an amphitheater, and what looked like cabins off in the distance. There were only a couple of people walking around in orange t-shirts. Logan walked up and asked where he could find Chiron.

“Chiron is at the Big House over there,” The girl with black hair pointed over to Logan’s left at a big three-story blue house. “Are you new here? I’m Jade, head counselor of the Hecate cabin!”

Logan smiled briefly. “I’m Logan.”

“Well, it was nice to meet ya, Logan!” Jade said as she waved and walked away. Logan turned and made his way to the Big House. After climbing up the steps and knocking on the door, a man in a wheelchair with fluffy looking brown hair and an impressive beard opened the door.

“Hello, my name is Logan. Is someone named Chiron here?” Logan asked.

“Hello, Logan! I’m Chiron, head of activities here at Camp Half-Blood! You’re obviously new, so come in! Make yourself at home.” Chiron smiled at Logan and wheeled aside to let him in. Logan looked around to see a ping pong table surrounded by chairs and couches adjacent to a fireplace. 

“Yesterday the goddess Athena came to me in a dream and told me to come here. I’m still not quite sure if this is all real,” Logan admitted. Chiron smirked, reached down, and took off his legs. Logan blinked. Before Logan could say anything, Chiron stood up and his lower half revealed itself to be a horse with shiny brown fur.

“I assure you, it’s all real,” Chiron said. Logan belatedly realized that he was talking to the trainer of ancient heroes like Achilles and Jason. That was kind of exciting if Logan was being honest.

“Well, she also said she was my mother,” Logan replied. Chiron smiled and bowed.

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Logan, son of Athena.”

-

Over the course of a month, Logan found the consistency in Camp Half-Blood. Due to the fact of it not being summer, there were almost no events planned. Logan spent his days reading in the cabin library and wandering around the campgrounds. Logan found the strawberry fields to be quite relaxing and the beach was a nice spot to look at the stars. 

Logan’s half-siblings were quite enjoyable. They shared Logan’s love for learning and shared their favorite books with each other. There were only four of them in the cabin since it was during the school year, but Logan enjoyed the low amounts of people. One of Logan’s half-siblings, Isaac, made him glasses in arts & crafts when he saw Logan squinting at the instructions. The frames were simple, blocky, and black, and Logan was thankful for that, but Logan didn’t know how Isaac got the prescription right. Maybe kids of Athena really were that smart. That excited Logan.

Logan felt a certain contentment at the camp. His siblings were nice and the counselors made sure he knew the ins and outs of the camp. It was the most emotion he felt in a very long time, and Logan didn’t know what to do about that.

One day in early April, Logan was reading an Agatha Christie novel (yes, Logan understood most of the words. Back at his house, he only had one recreational book, so sometimes, he would read the dictionary. It wasn’t as boring as people think it might be, at least to Logan) under a tree by the border when he heard a car door slam. Logan closed his book and looked over at the archway. He couldn’t see any people through the trees, but he heard voices.

“¿Es esto?” Logan heard. Was that Spanish? Logan had picked up parts of different languages while studying in the library but hadn’t learned any Spanish as of yet. The voice sounded young.

“This is Camp Half-Blood. Pretty much everyone speaks English here along with Greek. You two can definitely read Greek but probably couldn’t speak it. It’s just a half-blood thing. Anyway, ask someone to take you to Chiron. He’ll show you where your cabin is and show you the ropes. I’ll stay here and take the car somewhere.” There was another adult sounding voice, this time in English. Logan heard the crunch of leaves, and then he could see two boys. They looked identical to each other, so they must be twins. They both had brown skin, hair, and eyes. One of them, however, had a white streak in his hair. Logan wondered if the boy had dyed it so people could tell them apart. The two boys looked around a bit before they saw Logan, who quickly opened his book and pretended to read, but was trying to watch them over the brim of his book.

“¿Deberíamos preguntarle sobre Chiron?” The boy without the white streak in his hair asked his twin. The twin with the white streak shrugged. The only word Logan understood was Chiron.

“Claro, si quieres.” Logan heard the boys walking up to them before he closed his book and looked up.

“Hi!” The twin without the white streak said. “I am Roman, and this is my twin brother Remus. We just came here from México. Could you take us to Chiron? Oh, and do not worry, we are pretty fluent in English.” The boy had a very thick Mexican accent, and he had to say the word Chiron a few times before he seemed happy with the pronunciation.

Logan stood up and offered Roman and Remus a tiny smile. “Hello, Roman and Remus. My name is Logan. I can help you find Chiron.”

Roman flashed a smile that Logan could only describe as blinding. “Thank you!” He said. Remus grinned and nodded his thanks. Logan brushed off his pants and started walking towards the Big House.

“Did you get here safely?” Logan asked. Two demigods coming from such a faraway place as Mexico were bound to draw the attention of monsters. Logan saw Remus frown out of the corner of his eye. 

“Before we started the journey here I got attacked by a monster, but other than that, Vinney drived- sorry, drove- us here as fast as he could,” Roman said, gingerly patting his sweater-clad arm. 

“If the wound ever bothers you I can show you the infirmary,” Logan said, and he saw Roman nod.

“What is that big building over there?” Remus asked. Logan looked over and saw the climbing wall looming off in the distance.

“That’s the climbing wall. They pour lava down the sides to ‘keep things interesting’” Logan explained. Remus’s eyes widened.

“Roman, dígale que creo que eso es super fresco. Me olvidé de la palabra en Inglés,” Remus said, shaking Roman’s arm. Roman furrowed his brow in thought.

“Cool? Is that the word you are looking for?” Roman said. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Yes! I think that is cool,” Remus said, still grinning. Logan smiled. 

“This is the Big House,” Logan said as he climbed up the steps. “Normally Chiron is here but sometimes Mr. D is here and nobody likes him.”

“Mr. D?” Roman asked.

“Dionysus, the god of wine. He was cursed to run this place. He’s really angry all the time so don’t mess with him.” Logan said. Logan had learned the hard way not to correct Mr. D’s grammar. Roman nodded and Remus smirked. Logan knocked on the front door and heard Chiron’s voice say “Come in!” from the other side. Logan opened the door to see Chiron in his centaur form reading over some papers.

“Ah, Logan! Hello!” Chiron said.

“Hello, Chiron. This is-” Logan looked over to see Roman and Remus staring at Chiron with their mouths open. Suddenly, Logan let out a loud laugh before smacking his hand over his mouth and letting out a strangled sound. Logan couldn’t even remember the last time he laughed like that and it shocked him that he was still capable of it. Logan cleared his throat and quickly regained his composure.

“I am so sorry. I was not aware I could do that,” Logan said. Roman looked at him like he had just said something in German. “As I was saying, this is Roman and Remus and they have just arrived from Mexico.”

“Oh! Are you the twins that Vinney Iris messaged me about?” Chiron asked. Roman and Remus shrugged.

“Vinney did bring us here,” Roman said. Chiron nodded.

“Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Logan, could you help them get settled into the Hermes cabin while we wait for their godly parent to claim them?” Chiron asked. 

“Our mamá said Apollo was our dad,” Remus said while narrowing his eyes. 

“Oh! Delightful! Once again, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Roman, son of Apollo, and Remus, son of Apollo,” Chiron bowed, and Logan lowered his head.

“I will take you to the Apollo cabin to get settled and answer any questions you may ask,” Logan said. 

“Ok!” Roman said, and Remus nodded. Logan opened the door and held it open for the twins.

“How old are you?” Roman asked.

“I’m ten.”

“We are nine, but our birthday is at the end of the month,” Roman said.

“Who’s your parent?” Remus asked.

“My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.” Remus nodded, seemingly satisfied. 

“Oh! You must be really smart! I am sorry for not having perfect English,” Roman said. Logan watched as Roman looked down sheepishly and rubbed his arm. Logan felt… something. Logan didn’t know what it was, but it felt like a shot of adrenaline. 

“It’s quite alright Roman, there is no need to apologize. English is not the easiest language to learn, and don’t be ashamed of having Spanish be your first language.” Roman blinked a few times before breaking out in a big grin. Remus let out a small “huh”.

“Oh, thank you, Logan,” Roman said, still smiling and looking slightly shocked, though Logan was not very good at discerning facial expressions.

Logan nodded and… felt a strong urge to console the twins. “If you ever have trouble with a word or if anyone makes fun of you, come to me. I’m not very intimidating but I will make sure they are properly scolded if they try to cross you.”

“Oh, that will not be needed. Mamá gave us her fighting spirit!” Remus smiled wide while talking about his mom. Roman nodded and smiled as well. Logan found himself smiling along with them. 

“Well, here are the cabins. The major Olympian gods are arranged in the U shape, and then the minor gods make up that line. The Apollo cabin is the very shiny golden one on the left side. Go inside and find your head counselor and they’ll help you settle in.” Logan explained.

“Hey Roman coincide con tu personalidad,” Remus said, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

“Oh cállate Remus eres tan dramático como yo a veces,” Roman shoved Remus lightly in the shoulder. Logan was glad they felt safe speaking their native language around him. 

-

Over the next few weeks, Logan became something like friends with the twins. Logan wasn’t sure if they were actually friends (he is admittedly terrible at reading body language), but they did what typical friends do. Logan showed them around the camp, Roman told dramatic retellings of stories from his hometown, and Remus was ecstatic to hear that Logan wasn’t squeamish like Roman was. Logan helped the twins get better at pronouncing and spelling words along with contractions. 

Logan was also finding himself feeling things he’s never experienced before. Back at his dad’s house, the only emotions he ever felt were anger, the satisfaction of completing a school assignment, and boredom. Now, he was laughing and feeling odd emotions he didn’t have a name for, but he wasn’t about to ask Roman or Remus about them. They were getting into the swing of things and meeting new campers. Logan didn’t want to annoy them with his predicament. He could get rid of it himself.

Currently, Roman and Logan were sitting under a tree by the border, Logan reading his Agatha Christie novel and Roman watching the clouds. They had offered Remus to come with them, but Remus had said he wanted to look over all the weapons.

“When we first met Chiron, why were you so surprised that you had laughed?” Roman said, accent still thick despite his English practices with Logan. Logan put the novel down.

“I hadn’t laughed like that for a very long time. I was just shocked,” Logan said. Roman quirked his eyebrow.

“I haven’t laughed in a couple of hours or so but I’m not shocked that I can laugh,” Roman said.

“I hadn’t laughed in years before that moment,” Logan said, lightly scoffing. Roman blinked.

“What?” Roman said incredulously. 

“Did you understand the words?” Logan asked. It was a genuine question. Sometimes either of the twins would stare at him blankly because Logan talked pretty fast and things got lost in translation from time to time. 

“I did, I just can’t imagine not laughing for that long,” Roman said. Something ugly figuratively blossomed in Logan’s chest, but he didn’t know what it was. Logan didn’t like how it felt.

“Well, when your dad doesn’t care about you in the slightest, it’s pretty easy to suppress your emotions until they don’t exist anymore. It’s not like anyone would’ve cared or listened to me if I was upset or happy, so I stopped being upset and happy,” Logan explained. The ugly thing in his chest grew. Logan decided he hated talking about his dad and that stupid boring house. Logan looked over to see Roman with a shocked expression on his face and his hand over his mouth.

“That’s… that’s horrible Logan. Oh, Logan, siento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir así.” Roman put his hand on Logan’s shoulder and the ugly feeling grew worse. Logan needed to stop feeling that. It felt awful. His eyes burned and his stomach was twisting painfully.

“It’s… it’s fine. I’m fine.” Logan tried to breathe but it was a struggle getting the air all of a sudden.

“You don’t have to be fine Logan. There are people who care about you now. Me and Remus care about you,” Roman said.

“It’s Remus and I,” Logan said, and suddenly his cheeks felt wet. Logan was aware that he could functionally cry, but, like laughing, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually did it. Logan let out a shaky breath. “I… I don’t know what I’m feeling… I don’t know what’s going on… I hate not knowing things, Roman.” 

Roman pulled Logan into a hug. Oh. _Oh._ Logan doesn’t think he’s ever gotten a hug in his life. He heard himself let out a gross sounding sob before wrapping his arms around Roman. Roman rubbed Logan’s back and rocked them back and forth.

“It’s ok to not know things, Logan. I know you’re half-god, but you’re also half-human.” Logan continued to sob into Roman’s signature red sweater until the ugly feeling went away. 

-

It was April 27th, Roman and Remus’s birthday, and Logan wanted to make it special. He asked the Iris cabin head counselor for a bunch of drachmas for Iris messaging. He stole some plates from the dining pavilion and hid them under his bunk. He asked the twins what weapons they were thinking about learning how to use and then grabbed them from the armory and hid them with the plates. Logan was determined to make this the best day out of the year. Logan even learned how to sing happy birthday in Spanish. Logan knew what it was like to feel ignored on his birthday, and he was damned if he let it happen to the twins he found himself befriending. At 7:00 a.m, Logan wrapped up all the things stashed away under his bed, put the drachmas in his pocket, and snuck out before his half-siblings woke up.

Logan crept across the grass and tapped on the window next to Remus’s bunk. The twin with the white streak in his hair (which Logan found out wasn’t dyed, which he found fascinating) jumped and looked through the window to see Logan gesturing to the door. Logan watched Remus tell Roman (in Spanish most likely, to avoid suspicion) and the twins slipped out of the door.

“What are you doing Logan? What are you holding?” Remus asked. Logan smiled.

“Just follow me,” he said. Logan led the twins to a secluded spot on the beach where he sometimes snuck away to watch the stars. Logan laid the weapons and plates in the sand and gestured for the twins to sit down. Roman and Remus glanced at each other before sitting down.

“Please forgive my voice, I am not much of a singer,” Logan said. Roman opened his mouth to ask a question, but Logan cut him off.

“Feliz cumpleaños para ti, feliz cumpleaños para ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Roman y Remus, feliz cumpleaños para ti." Logan had practiced it for hours, over and over, until he was almost certain that he had perfected the pronunciation. Remus had his hand over his mouth in shock, and Roman looked almost close to tears.

“Did I get a word wrong?” Logan asked.

“No, you nerd, it was perfect!” Remus exclaimed. Roman’s eyes were shining and his smile was so wide it almost figuratively reached his ears. 

“Thank you, Remus. Now, I took notes of the weapons you guys were interested in, so I might’ve stolen them from the armory.” Logan handed the wrapped bow and arrows to Remus and the wrapped katana to Roman. “Please be careful with them.”

The twins ripped open the wrapping paper. “Esta es la cosa más fresca que alguien me ha conseguido,” they said in unison. Logan snorted and hoped that they said something good.

“Ok, two more things. I got us plates from the dining pavilion so you could choose whatever food you wanted.” Logan unwrapped the plates and handed them to the twins while keeping one for himself. At this point, the twin’s eyes were as wide as the plates. Almost immediately, food appeared on the plate, and, obviously, it looked Mexican.

“And, last but not least,” Logan started, pulling out the drachmas, “I got multiple drachmas so you could contact your family back home.”

Roman and Remus had told Logan about their mom and their sisters, but Logan had never seen them. He knew the twins had contacted her the day they arrived but he wasn’t there for the conversation. Remus set his plate on the sand next to him and launched himself at Logan, wrapping him into a hug.

“Thanks, Logan,” Remus said. Logan smiled and patted his back.

“De nada,” Logan said.

“Logan you are _going_ to make me cry,” Roman said while fanning his face. When Remus pulled back, Roman had hugged Logan, and Remus had told Logan his mom’s name, Logan took a drachma and walked over to where the waves crashed against the sand.

“O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Andrea Garcia.” Logan tossed the coin into the sea spray, and a rainbow glistened for a moment before the picture of a woman with tan skin and long brown hair was shown.

“iMamá!” Roman and Remus shouted. Ms. Garcia startled from where she sat at what looked like a dining room table. Logan stepped to the side to allow the twins to converse with their mom.

“¡Oh, mis queridos chicos! ¡Feliz cumpleaños mis amores! ¿Cómo estás?” Ms. Garcia exclaimed.

“¡Gracias mamá! ¡Lo estamos haciendo bien! ¡Te extraño muchísimo!” Roman basically shouted. Remus nodded excitedly.

“¡Me alegro! ¡Te echo mucho de menos!” Ms. Garcia clapped her hands and smiled warmly.

“¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Hicimos un amigo!” Roman was practically bouncing up and down.

“¿Oh? ¡Me encantaría conocerlos!” Ms. Garcia said.

“Logan! Our mamá wants to meet you!” Remus called. Logan smiled and stepped into the frame.

“Hello, Ms. Garcia, my name is Logan. I apologize, as I do not know Spanish.” Logan bowed his head.

“Oh, don’t be silly Logan! Please call me Andrea, and I speak English just fine. Thank you for being friends with my boys.” Logan and Andrea shared a warm smile. 

“I enjoy them immensely.” Logan understood birthdays now. It may have only been a personal rotation around the sun, but if it brought Roman and Remus this much joy, Logan didn’t mind celebrating something he thought was illogical. Logan watched as Roman and Remus talked with their mom for quite a while, and as Logan took a bite from the eggs on his plate, Logan made a secret promise that he would always make sure his friends weren’t ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! if you would like to, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! your support and/or constructive critism means the world to me and i try to respond to every comment i receive! have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Roman


End file.
